The present invention relates to snowmobile stand mechanisms, and more particularly to a stand apparatus for attachment to a snowmobile that allows for lifting of the drive track of the snowmobile above ground level.
1. Background of the Invention
A common problem encountered by operators of drive-track type snowmobiles is the freezing of the drive track to the slide rails which can occur due to parking the vehicle for a period of time after usage. Snow and ice that have attached to the snowmobile during the riding period may melt due to temperature conditions, and refreezing of the melted snow and ice can occur given appropriate conditions, resulting in the drive track becoming frozen to the slide rails. Another problem facing snowmobile operators is the recommendation of manufacturers that their vehicles be raised above the ground surface to warm up the drive train prior to initial attempts to move the vehicle; this relates to the need to prevent drive belt wear and disintegration.
Both of these problems facing snowmobile operators can be addressed by employing means of raising the drive track above the ground surface for a desired period. However, potential solutions to these problems are complicated by the weight of commercially available snowmobiles, which can be as much as 700 pounds. Lifting a vehicle of such considerable size is a difficult task. It is also extremely dangerous, as the vehicle must be held up with one hand while a support is positioned beneath the vehicle with the other hand.
It is not uncommon to see snowmobiles propped up on wood crates or the like as supports that are perceived as adequate for elevating the vehicle drive track. However, there are serious safety concerns with such a practice, as the operator must engage in strenuous and potentially harmful manual lifting of the vehicle rear to rest it upon the crate, and the crate is likely not a thoroughly stable support apparatus in any event. Lack of a stable support could result in the vehicle falling from the elevated position, potentially causing damage to the vehicle and its surroundings and injury to bystanders. In addition, using such a method when warming up the vehicle prior to operation could result in further potential damage from the vehicle surging forward upon support collapse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts to address these problems include a variety of devices such as stands and jacks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,729 to Harlow discloses a tripod stand for snowmobiles. The device employs a lever which, when pushed in a downward direction, serves to effect an upward pull on a strap which is temporarily secured to the rear end of the vehicle, elevating the vehicle. However, the device still requires significant physical exertion. In addition, the device is separate from the snowmobile, and this would require storage means on the vehicle not described in the patent, and the separate existence and cumbersome design of the device means that it may not always be available when needed. Such stands are, in fact, often left behind by the operator at the embarkation point, and fail to be of any further use until completion of a full return trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,396 to Beals also discloses a snowmobile tripod stand, but in this case using a hook member to engage a lift rod located at the rear of the vehicle. Again, the design is cumbersome and it is separate from the vehicle, similar problems to those found in Harlow.
Similar devices are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,200 to Neibrandt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,352 to Latimer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,836 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,837 to Cargill et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,378 to Koch et al., all revealing similar difficulties and limitations.
The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,030 to Eggert and U.S. Pat No. 5,873,552 to Skarp are designed to be collapsible, countering a limitation of the other prior art. However, Eggert is a simple lever mechanism requiring significant physical exertion and Skarp provides a stand but no means for actually lifting the vehicle to the desired elevation. As with the above-mentioned art, these two devices are separate from the vehicle and may not be available when needed due to susceptibility to loss or lack of storage space on the vehicle.
There are a handful of devices that are capable of attachment to the snowmobile itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,372 to Moreau provides a motorized vehicle stand which, when employed, swings downward about a pivot point until contact with the ground surface. This fails to address the safety concerns outlined above, however, as the operator must still manually lift the rear end of the snowmobile in order to allow the stand to fully engage beneath the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,541 to Sibley discloses a similar stand, and it too fails to provide a means for relieving the operator from the physical stress of lifting the vehicle prior to stand engagement. Canadian patent application 2,123,868 to Ippersiel discloses another similar device, requiring simultaneous rocking and lifting of the vehicle, again failing to address fully the needs of snowmobile operators for a portable, removably attached snowmobile stand that requires only a minimal amount of physical exertion for operation.
In response to these problems, the present invention seeks to provide a means for safely elevating a snowmobile into a stable position, preventing refreezing of the drive track to the slide rails and allowing for elevated drive train warm-up. The present invention also seeks to provide a snowmobile stand mechanism that can be attached to a snowmobile, said mechanism requiring limited physical exertion for operation.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a snowmobile stand mechanism comprising a stand for a snowmobile of the type having a drive track at a back end of the snowmobile for driving the snowmobile over a ground surface, the stand having a transport position spaced above the ground surface and a use position supporting the back end of the snowmobile with the track spaced above the ground surface, the stand comprising:
a support leg having a ground-engaging base;
a lever arm assembly including:
a lever arm;
a lever arm mount for mounting the lever arm on the snowmobile for pivotal movement between the transport and use positions; and
a fulcrum pivot mounting the support leg on the lever arm for movement of the support leg between the transport and use positions in response to movement of the lever arm between the transport and use positions;
the parts being arranged such that in the use position the support leg is substantially upright with its base engaged with the ground surface, and the lever arm mount is above the fulcrum pivot.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a snowmobile of the type having a drive track at a back end thereof, a stand for selectively supporting the drive track above a ground surface, the stand having a transport position spaced above the ground surface and a use position supporting the back end of the snowmobile with the track spaced above the ground surface, the stand comprising:
a support leg having a ground-engaging base;
a lever arm assembly including:
a lever arm;
a lever arm mount mounting the lever arm on the snowmobile for pivotal movement between the transport and use positions; and
a fulcrum pivot mounting the support leg on the lever arm for movement of the support leg between the transport and use positions in response to movement of the lever arm between the transport and use positions;
the parts being arranged such that in the use position the support leg is substantially upright with its base engaged with the ground surface, and the lever arm mount is above the fulcrum pivot.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the support leg is substantially U-shaped, with two substantially parallel members extending from the base to the fulcrum pivot. A support leg latch may be included to be selectively engageable for connecting the support leg and the lever arm to prevent pivotal movement of the support leg about the fulcrum pivot. A lever assembly catch mechanism may also be adapted to be mounted on the snowmobile for selectively fastening the lever arm in the transport position to prevent rotation of the lever arm about the lever arm mount.
To assist in the goal of providing for minimal physical exertion during operation of the snowmobile lift mechanism, the present invention may be adapted to employ a motor-driven stand actuator. In this preferred embodiment, an actuator motor is attached to the snowmobile by a motor mount, the motor output being connected to the lever arm for selectively moving the lever arm between the transport and use positions.
A detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention is given in the following. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not to be construed as limited to those embodiments.